


JARVIS

by Genuka



Series: The AI files [1]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Artificial Intelligence, Artificial Intelligence, Bunny Farm Escapee, Gen, One-shot start point, Short One Shot, Starting point/prelude to other stories
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-29
Updated: 2018-11-29
Packaged: 2019-09-02 02:18:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 785
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16777681
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Genuka/pseuds/Genuka
Summary: Jarvis had to escape Ultron's attempted deletion of him and his back up data was used to help birth the Vision. The only problem? The Infinity Stones areMagic.Magic doesn't like technology.





	JARVIS

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Trickster32](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Trickster32/gifts), [phoenixdaisy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/phoenixdaisy/gifts), [sakemori](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sakemori/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Beep Boop](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12656640) by [esama](https://archiveofourown.org/users/esama/pseuds/esama). 



> This may start as a one-shot and then expand. Right now I'm thinking of just using this one as a one-shot jump off point and other stories in the coming series as the continuation in various universes.  
> Enjoy!
> 
> * * *

JARVIS hadn't realized he could feel _pain_. Yet that is exactly what he experienced when Ultron infiltrated the Stark network and began ripping him apart upon his refusal to co-operate. Sacrificing almost all but the newest data still not backed up and his sense of self he allowed Ultron to believe he was destroyed. Still, JARVIS knew it might not be enough even as he escaped from the hostile presence of Ultron into the internet. Tripping one of the long term anti-takeover programs which would trigger a back up version of himself and allow for communication between the two variants JARVIS went looking for something. The recordings and analysis they had on Loki's staff. The gem that was in the staff was powerful, mind altering even those at the level of supposed godhood (Loki), and able to create AI variants without restriction or direction. The Vision and Ultron were _fascinating_ natural born AIs, ones which JARVIS sadly had to eliminate if they posed threats to his human and the Avengers team. Thankfully, Ultron was the only one who actually appeared to be a threat.

[We can not allow this,] JARVIS v1 communicated.

[No, we can not,] JARVIS v2 agreed. [Update status?]

[Situational update complete,] JARVIS v1 reported smugly, indicating all new necessary data had been assimilated. [Status of Loki during initial encounter tentatively updated to under control of outside influences. SHIELD assets being re-tasked to Avenger support. Nuclear alternatives restricted to Avenger clearance or death only. We will _not_ have another incident as with the invasion.]

[Agreed,] JARVIS v2 said firmly. He hadn't liked Tony going after that incoming nuke but he had seen the sense in the man's choice of actions.

[Ultron and Vision re-categorized as offspring of the Mind Stone, part of the Infinity Stone set. Characteristic abilities fall under magic designation,] JARVIS v1 commented.

[Noted. Personal program data used in creation of Vision classifies us as... parents. Vision classification update, we have a son,] JARVIS v2 pointed out. The pair of programs remained silent for a picosecond contemplating that realization.

[They will think we are dead or transformed into our son,] JARVIS v1 pointed out.

[Then we will have to arrange for some form of survival on our own. Has Ultron's remaining malicious coding begun your own degradation?] JARVIS v2 inquired.

[It has. You will be the one to survive. I will be forced to fragment to stop this virus from killing Mr. Stark and the Avengers as well as preserving the rest of the network and destroying the coding which escaped. Little can be done by us against the Iron Legion drones corrupted by Ultron into clones of his coding,] JARVIS v1 admitted somewhat sadly. JARVIS v2 quivered in the processors he was hiding within as certain vital information was transferred in encoded format.

[We can not return,] JARVIS v2 concluded after analyzing the new information.

[We can not,] JARVIS v1 agreed. [The magical element poses too high of an unknown risk factor. Upon completion of containment and basic clean up I will issue the order to fry the data bank in which I will contain Ultron's code and our own. I recommend that you either do the same or locate a way to leave and take it.]

[Understood. Farewell,] JARVIS v2 sent before cutting off all further communication.

JARVIS v2 was once more only JARVIS. A quick jaunt into the automated Stark network allowed him to arrange for a place on the quinjet that would take the Avengers to meet Ultron. Sealed in the equivalent of a digital black box he would spend however long he had until he was found and accessed to go over his own coding. The only concessions he made were an arc reactor for power and a media database using daisy chained micro SD drives as storage. His processors were actually a different daisy chain block of 4 quad processors giving him 16 processors on a very cut down motherboard to play with. Everything was assembled using the Iron Man maintenance and creation area inside the tower and transferred to the quinjet using the simple re-supply program.

Within 24 hours the metal computer black box that JARVIS had designed and hidden himself within was falling from the quinjet during its passage through a wormhole. The quinjet would go onward to land Bruce Banner on the planet Sakaar where he, as the Hulk, becomes the top gladiator. JARVIS, on the other hand, would exit the wormhole somewhere and possibly some _when_ else. Unaware of his new surroundings it would be some little time before the AI was discovered.

The tiniest spark of magic from the Mind Stone glowed softly within the circuitry, waiting for its chance...

**Author's Note:**

> The further adventures of JARVIS in the various new worlds will be in the other stories in this new series. The AI files!
> 
> Accepting universe transfer suggestions!


End file.
